The Diary of An ExHunter
by dramafreak07
Summary: The last thing, Iris Blackwell wanted was to be dragged back into the world of hunting vampires. Then her brother comes to town the day after a woman's murder and goes missing. Iris enlists the help of a now-human P.I., Mick. Set after The Mortal Cure.
1. A New York, New Year

**Hi, everyone. this is my first fanfiction, so I hope it's not too bad. It was just an idea that was floating around in my head and I just had to write. Don't worry the moonlight characters will appear, but I just wanted to establish my OC first. So, anyway I hope you all enjoy it and I would greatly appreciate some reviews since it is my first fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Repeat, I do not. However, I do own Iris and the rest of her fictional family. Okay, on with the chapter.**

_January 1, 2008_

_Happy New Year, New York City! Well, I should probably be partying down there on the street with my fellow New Yorkers or even partying in the next room with my two overprotective brothers. However, I'm not doing either one of those things. Instead, I'm sitting outside on a balcony with a pen in hand and writing in my diary which I prefer to call my journal. I've been keeping a journal ever since I was 10 years old. I pretty much have an entire archive of journals with my horrible chicken scratch writing in them. Yeah, it's that bad. As pathetic as my writing is, it doesn't mean I don't like the actual process of writing. To be honest, the only reason, I've kept writing in my journals for so long is because it's the only way I can ever truly be myself. All the journals have my most personal thoughts, feelings and secrets that even my family doesn't know about, which is good thing._

_My brother, Michael is the one that actually gave me this journal. He knew how much I would love it. I even managed to tell him that it was the best gift I had gotten for Christmas. It's nice when your family actually buys you something that you greatly appreciate. It's a whole lot personal than someone buying a Christmas card and stuffing it with money or a gift card to a place you barely ever go shopping in. Not that I don't mind getting some money for Christmas, it could help me pay off those stupid student loans._

_Maybe, I should've started off this journal entry by introducing. Okay, my name is Iris. Iris Blackwell. I'm twenty-one and I attend an art school in Los Angeles. Now, I know it would've been better if I stayed in New York and attend an art school here, right? Wrong. You see, there is a reason why I'm going to school on the other side of the country and that is because of my family. I do love them, it's just that my family isn't your typical American family. To the world, we are the Blackwells, one of the many wealthy families living on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. My father is a so-called lawyer and my mom claims to be a doctor. Plus, I have two brothers that supposedly going to graduate school. Well, that is bunch of bull. My family is a family of liars and as much as I would like to admit that I'm the only honest one out of the bunch; I'm not. You see, all my journals are aware of the fact that I am a..._

"IRIS!" the voice rang out so loud that it made Iris slightly jump in her seat. She turned around to see that another person had joined her on the balcony.

"Hey, little flower, what are you doing out here?" the voice that had asked that question belong to no other than Iris's brother, Michael.

"Oh, nothing. Just writing." Iris responded as she showed him her pen and journal.

"I can see that." Michael paused for a moment before he continued, "Is everything, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Iris asked noticing that she had a big plastered fake smile on her face. Obviously, that did not go unnoticed by her big brother.

"You've been acting a lot differently, lately ever since you came back here." Michael told her as he sat down in one of the empty chairs across from her. He was concerned about his little sister. She usually loved coming back to visit the family around this time. However, this time was just different. It looked like the last she would ever want to be.

"Well, to be honest, it was more of mom's idea that I come back. She pretty much guilt-tripped me into coming." Iris admitted.

"Don't tell me you didn't want to come back here because of what happened to your friend." Michael asked, but the minute he saw the hint of sadness in his sister's eyes. He knew the answer to his question. "Iris, you know you had to do it, right?"

"That's it, Michael. I don't think I had to. I think I only did it because that is what this stupid family expected of me." Iris said with hints of anger coming out of her voice.

"He was a vampire, Iris. You had to..."

"Okay, I get it. I had to, but I didn't want to." Iris's voice saddened and Michael knew it was probably for the best if he left his sister alone. He would've tried to comfort her, but he knew that if he did that it would just make her more angry. Iris wasn't the kind of person who wanted anyone's sympathy.

As Michael walked away, Iris opened up her journal and picked up her pen. She knew it probably wasn't a great way to start off the new year, by almost getting into what could've been a potential fight with her brother. She knew it wasn't his fault for what happened, but the thing was her brother was still a part of the family business. The secret family business that Iris had decided that she no longer wanted to take a part in.

_Maybe, this is the part where I should stop writing and head back inside to kind of apologize to Mike. Although, I just wanted to finished the last thing I was going to write before Michael interrupted my train of thought. There is one thing that all journals know about me and now you will know, too. I grew up into a world I thought I wanted to be a part of, but last year made reconsidered what I wanted. My family has a history of hunting. Not the kind of hunting where there are ducks or deers involved. We're not those kinds of hunters. We're the hunters that hunt the things that go bump in the night like ... vampires. You see, once upon a time I was a hunter and now, I'm trying to get away from it._

**

* * *

**

3 weeks later 

_It's been three weeks since I last wrote and not much as changed. Well, after the new year's party , I pretty much did start off the new year with a fight with a family member; my father. You see, last year after the event (which I will go into more detail later on), I decided to quit the hunting business. It's still safe to say that my family still doesn't approve of my decision or my father doesn't, anyway._

_There's still not much I know about how our family got into hunting in the first place. From what I've been told, it all started with a vampire that almost destroyed our entire lineage back in the 1500's. The only survivor was a the youngest son, William. I guess, he witnessed the horrendous event from a distance and since then he is the reason why my family has some sort of vendetta against vampires. Turns out after 500 years, no one really knows (or killed) the son of bitch that started all of this. I just think that history is the reason why my life is just so different or at least was._

_Anyway, I was just glad that after spending Christmas and New Years in New York that I got to go back to Los Angeles. I just love being normal, or at least pretending to be. I mean, there was a time where I would always say, 'Who wants to be normal?' Now, I know the answer to that question. It's because it's safe. You have nothing to worry about except the small things like paying off credits card or getting on time or making sure your satisfying your significant other. The point is, I'm in L.A. living in my own studio apartment, as well has having a job as a receptionist at Buzzwire. It's like the L.A. Times except less boring and most of the news is posted on the web. Sure, it's not the greatest job, but I do need something that pays the bills and pays for the art supplies. I guess, I should be lucky that my father actually decided to pay for art school. Of course the only reason he is paying is because mom made him at least that was my other older brother, Jacob told me._

_So, I back in my safe haven to trying to become the aspiring artist that I always wanted to be ever since I started finger painting back in pre-school. You could say I'm happy with where my life is heading. Plus, I even have a boyfriend which is good since before I never could really have a stable relationship with all the hunting that I did during my teen years. All in all it's great. Life, couldn't any better. Maybe I shouldn't jinx it, with my luck things could take turn for the worse. However, the only thing that could make my life worse was if I got sucked into the whole hunting gig. At least, I haven't met a single vampire in L.A., yet._

**Okay, that was the end of the chapter. So, don't forget to review!**


	2. Bad News Monday

**Okay, here's chapter two. I want thank the two people who reviewed my story. Why? Because they pretty much encouraged me to write more. So, here's the next chaper. Now, there two characters from Moonlight that do appear here. So, look out for that. Anyway,I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, but I promise that it does get more interesting. Oh and by the way, Mick is still human, but not for long.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Moonlight cause if I did there would be some things I would like to change. But sadly, I don't own it. sighs**

Mondays were not exactly Iris's favorite day of the week. She seriously wished that Monday was just another holiday where she could miss and not go to work. Unfortunately, it wasn't one of those Mondays.

The day started off pretty well. Iris attended her art history class at Otis college of Art and Design. Iris had been attending the college for the past four years and she was finally a senior. That meant that Iris would soon be a graduate and qualify the college's graduate program. Iris had high aspirations to be a world-renowned artist. If she didn't become that she did have a few back-up plans. She was either going to a museum educator, which was a fancy word for someone who knew a hell of lot about a painting or an auctioneer or even an art teacher. Either way, Iris had it covered.

After her art history class, Iris met up with her boyfriend, Harrison for lunch. She had to admit it was nice meeting a California guy who didn't look like some dead beat surfer. She happened to stumble on one of the good guys who also happened to be pretty damn hot. Harrison had a somewhat scruffy look to him. He had wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes with a slight five o'clock shadow forming. Either way, he was a musician and he happened to stumble upon Iris one day at an art museum. He had to make the first move and he also had to be slightly persistent. Iris was just one of those girls who played hard to get. It wasn't her way of flirting that is just how she was. It took a while for Iris to come around since at first she couldn't really stand him. It took her about a month before she admitted that she liked him. For the past three months, the couple have been doing pretty well for themselves.

Sadly, after lunch ended, Iris had to depart from her cute boyfriend and head off to work at Buzzwire. She was just some lousy receptionist, not so hard-hitting reporter trying to dig up the latest news story. If she was, maybe she would actually look forward to coming to work. It wasn't that she hated her job, but it wasn't really all that much fun. It was just answering phones, taking messages and making sure that all those messages got to Maureen, ASAP. At least the pay was well and to think that she got this job when she was just filling in for someone.

Iris entered the Buzzwire office where she went straight to the receptionist desk where she greeted the other receptionist who worked there and also managed to be one of her friends; Alicia.

"Hey, Alicia. Busy day?" Iris greeted the tall blonde and gave her a friendly smile..

"Oh, someone's in a good mood, today." Alicia responded. "I'm guessing someone managed to see their boyfriend before coming to work."

"Maybe." Iris said letting a grin appear on her face. She had to admit that boyfriend of hers somehow always made her smile. It was like he flipped the switch and instead of Iris being in a horrible mood, just seeing him made her day and in a better mood.

Iris walked behind the receptionist desk and set her book bag down on the ground. Alicia watched as her friend sat down in one of the empty chairs. If there was one thing to know about Iris it was that she was always one to get right down to business.

"So, what we have to do today?" Iris asked looking through a pile of papers knowing that either her or Alicia was going to have to take the elevator and deliver some of these papers up to next floor.

"Well, that stack of papers there has your name on it." Alicia said hinting at who was going to have to the whole delivery job.

"Come on, Alicia. I just got here. Besides I thought Billy was the delivery boy." Iris complained slightly.

"Yes, he is, but he running a tad late to work. So, in the mean time, you're the delivery girl."

"Great, just great." Iris said letting a frustrated sigh escape her mouth. "Okay, I'll go deliver these papers to..."

"Maureen."

"Of course, she is the editor."

And on that note, Iris grabbed the stack of papers and headed towards the elevator. As she walked with the stack of a papers, she noticed that the elevator was about to close on her. She didn't really know if there was someone else in there, but she had no choice, but yell stop the elevator. Apparently, Iris was lucky because she saw a hand stop the metal doors. She entered the elevator to see that there was guy in there with her.

"Thanks." Iris said letting out a sigh of relief.

"No problem." the guy said with a nod of his head as he turned to look straight at the elevator doors.

Iris took a moment to just observe the guy next to her. She had feeling this guy was one of the brooding types due to the lack of color in his clothes. He also semi-long brown hair with what appeared to be blue eyes. The man was attractive and Iris had to look away before she was officially declared some sort of stalker or weirdo or girl that looked at attractive guys for too long. Lucky for her the elevator doors opened and she stepped out of the elevator rather quickly, making sure that no piece of paper was left behind.

Heading toward, Maureen's office, Iris heard a slight ringing coming from her left jean pocket. Iris reached in there to see that it was her cell phone going off. The caller id clearly read the name, 'Michael.' _What does that brother of mine want?_ She thought to herself as she quickly pressed one of the buttons on her phone to ignore the phone call. She knew she would have to deal with it, later. Iris entered Maureen's office and left the stack of papers on her desk Lucky for her she didn't have to deal with Maureen saying anything to her since the woman was clearly busy on the phone.

Iris then exited the editor's office as she heard her phone ring again. She knew she had no choice, but to answer the call.

"There had better be a good reason for you to call me." Iris said. It was her way of saying hello to her older brother.

"Hello to you too, flower." the voice of Michael Blackwell was heard, loud and clear.

"Hi, now what do you want?" Iris asked as she started making her way to the elevator again.

"Nothing. I just thought I should tell that I have some good news and some bad news."

"Oh, no." Iris groaned as she pressed the button, waiting for the elevator to come up. She didn't noticed that there two other people that appeared to be waiting for the same elevator. Iris could hear the two people talking, but was too wrapped in the conversation with brother to hear a single word the two people said.

"I didn't even tell you the news, yet." Michael somewhat yelled.

"You don't have to. The bad news is that my second worst nightmare is about to come true." Iris explained.

"Second worst? What's the worst?" Michael asked curiously.

"Mike, who is coming to visit me?" Iris asked trying not to yell into her phone.

"Well, as much as I tried to convince dad to let me come and visit you..."

"He sent Jacob, didn't he?"

"Yeah, sorry sis." Michael apologized.

"Great. Dad sent his clone to come check up on me." Iris paused, "So, what's the good news?"

"I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico." Michael laughed out loud while Iris just looked annoyed.

"Ha Ha, very funny. The comedy stylings of Michael Blackwell." Iris said sarcastically as the elevators doors suddenly opened. Iris stepped as did the other two people who waited. "Alright, Mike. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, you will. Oh by the way, Jacob should be there tomorrow. Bye." Michael hung the phone.

Iris was left stunned._ Note to self: the next time I go to New York, make sure to torture the hell out of Michael._ Iris then put her phone back in her pocket as she finally took notice of the two people who were in there with her. She recognized the blonde woman as none other than Beth Turner. Iris knew that she was probably one of Buzzwire's most hard-working reporters. She then saw that the guy who had held the elevator door for her earlier. She wondered if this guy was Beth's boyfriend, since from the looks of it, they did look like quite the attractive couple. Iris stayed quiet and pretended to look occupied as the two started talking.

However, before the two could get a single word in, someone stopped the elevators doors from shutting. It was Maureen and it looked like she was glad to have caught Beth just in time.

"Beth, good thing I caught you." Maureen said before taking notice of the other two people in the elevator. "Hello, Mick and ...Iris?" she paused, "Were you the one who dropped off those papers at my desk?"

"Guilty." Iris responded, she tried not to look interested in what Maureen need to say to Beth.

"Anyway, Beth I need you to go down to this address." Maureen handed Beth a piece of paper and Beth looked at it curiously.

"Maureen, what is..." Beth was in the middle of asking a question when Maureen interrupted her and answered her question.

"That is where your next story is and I already sent a camera crew. I want Buzzwire to be first at the scene. So, you better hurry."Maureen said and began walking off

"Wait, Maureen!" Beth called after her, but Maureen was already far from within hearing distance and then the elevators doors decided to close.

Now, Iris was in the elevator with Beth and the elevator guy, Mick. There was a long silence before Beth was the one who broke it.

"I'm sorry, Mick. I know we had plans." Beth explained. From the look on her face, Iris could tell that she was a little disappointed.

"It's fine, Beth. It must be some story if Maureen was able to catch you off guard like that." Mick said in a rather understanding tone.

"Well, it has to be. I mean, if she sent a camera crew out already, it must mean the story is..."

"Crime-related."

"Exactly."

Iris tried very hard not to become involved in the conversation. She had to admit that the conversation was pretty interesting. Of course, before Iris could hear more of it, the elevator had reached its destination. Mick and Beth exited first while Iris exited last and made her way back to the receptionist desk. She saw that Alicia was watching the two leave the office and Alicia sighed.

"What are you staring at?" Iris asked sitting next to her friend.

"Nothing, but Beth is one lucky girl." Alicia commented.

"Why because she is walking out with some guy who looks a hell of lot better than most of the men in this city?" Iris asked as she saw Alicia nod her head.

"Yeah, but also because she gets the good stories." Alicia pointed.

"What does that mean?" Iris said.

"You know the address that Maureen sent Beth to?"

"Wait, how do you..."

"Because I gave it to Maureen earlier today so she could give it to Beth." Alicia explained and then continued, "One of my friends called me and told about some wealthy lady that was killed across the street from my apartment complex. Maureen overhead my conversation and asked me to give her the address."

"Really? Any idea who this lady was?" Iris asked. Something in Iris mind was starting to click. Maybe there was a reason that her dad was sending Jacob to come check up on her.

"Nope, but apparently she had some family back in New York City at least that's what my friend said since he had a sister that was working for the woman. Other than that we won't know who the lady was until Beth reports it." Alicia said with a shrug.

Iris had a strange feeling that something strange was going on. Okay, maybe Iris thought to much. Surely this woman who was killed had nothing to do with her family. Maybe, it had nothing to do with why Jacob was coming. Maybe, the woman was killed by just an ordinary human being and not some blue-eyed, paled, fang-faced vampire. Iris just shook her head and tried to think about the fact that her brother, Jacob was coming. Hopefully the vampires (if there were any in L.A.) decided to stay indoors because a determined, Blackwell, vampire hunter was coming to town.

**So that's the end of chapter and for all you fan girls who are wondering when Josef will show up. He will, but not just yet. As for all you girls who love Mick, well there he was and of course there will be more of him and some Mick/Beth stuff. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


End file.
